1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable, portable display screens suitable for outdoor use when viewing projected or video images, and is particularly concerned with inflatable projection screens.
2. Related Art
Inflatable mattress-like projection screens for outdoor use have been in use for some time. The screens are typically tethered in an upright position and may have rear supports. One such screen is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,937. One problem with existing outdoor inflatable display screens is that they tend to buckle or lift up from the ground in high wind conditions.
There is therefore a need for an outdoor projection screen which can be used in high wind conditions.